japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Toshiyuki Morikawa
Toshiyuki Morikawa (森川 智之; born January 26, 1967 in Yokohama, Kanagawa, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bee Movie (2008) - Additional Voices *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - Wolf Captain *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - The President Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2012) - Dark Lord Garius *Bleach (2011-2012) - Isshin Kurosaki *Cuticle Detective Inaba (2013) - Kuniharu Ogino *D.Gray-man (2006-2008) - Tyki Mikk *Deadman Wonderland (2011) - Genkaku Azuma *Durarara!!x2 Shō (2015) - Egor *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya 2wei Herz! (2015) - Student Council President (ep3) *Fruits Basket (2019) - Kazuma Sōma *Gakuen Basara (2018) - Katakura Kojūrō *Genesis of Aquarion (2005) - Tōma *Hyōka (2012) - Muneyoshi Kugayama *Initial D: Final Stage (2014) - Daiki Ninomiya (ep2) *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2004-2006) - Daiki Ninomiya *Inuyasha: The Final Act (2009-2010) - Naraku *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable (2016) - Yoshikage Kira/'Kōsaku Kawajiri' *Maze the Megaburst Space (1997) - Chic *Rideback (2009) - Kiefer *Sengoku Basara (2009) - Katakura Kojūrō *Sengoku Basara: Judge End (2014) - Katakura Kojūrō *Sengoku Basara II (2010-2011) - Katakura Kojūrō *Trigun (1998) - Kesskass (ep6) *X (2001-2002) - Seiichirō Aoki 'Anime Specials' *One Piece: Episode of Nami: Tears of a Navigator and the Bonds of Friends (2012) - Hatchan *Sword Art Online: Extra Edition (2013) - Seijirō Kikuoka 'Movies' *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2010) - Isshin Kurosaki *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2006) - Isshin Kurosaki *Bleach The Movie: The DiamondDust Rebellion: Another Hyōrinmaru (2007) - Isshin Kurosaki *Dragon Ball Z: The Galaxy's at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy (1993) - Gokua *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2005-2009) - Sephiroth *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2011) - Atlas/'Melvin Voyager' *Inuyasha The Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass (2002) - Naraku *Naruto Shippūden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2010) - Minato Namikaze *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2012) - Minato Namikaze *Sengoku Basara The Movie: The Last Party (2011) - Katakura Kojūrō 'OVA' *Cyber City Oedo 808 (1990) - Rider C (ep2) *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2012) - Christopher Eclair (ep3) *Maze the Megaburst Space (1996) - Chic *One Piece Film: Strong World: Episode 0 (2010) - Hatchan Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Fire Emblem: Heroes (2017) - Sigurd 'Video Games' *2nd Super Robot Wars OG (2012) - Kyōsuke Nanbu *Accel World VS Sword Art Online: Millennium Twilight (2017) - Seijirō Kikuoka *Another Century's Episode (2005) - Additional Voices *Another Century's Episode 3: The Final (2007) - Shagia Frost *Ar tonelico III: The Girl's Song that Pulls the Trigger of World's Demise (2010) - Hikari Gojō *Berserk: Hawk of the Millennium Empire Arc (2004) - Griffith *Black Wolves Saga: Bloody Nightmare (2012) - Arles V. Felnoir *Black Wolves Saga: Last Hope (2012) - Arles V. Felnoir *Bleach: Blade Battlers (2006) - Kaname Tōsen *Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd (2007) - Kaname Tōsen *Bleach: Soul Ignition (2011) - Isshin Kurosaki *Bleach Wii: The Drawn Sword's Glittering Rondo (2006) - Kaname Tōsen *Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (2007) - Sephiroth *D.Gray-man: Requirements of a Instrumentalist (2008) - Tyki Mikk *Dissidia 012 (duodecim) Final Fantasy (2011) - Sephiroth *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) - Sephiroth *Dissidia Final Fantasy NT (2018) - Sephiroth *Dragon Force II: The Godforsaken Land (1998) - Bartz *Initial D: Extreme Stage (2008) - Daiki Ninomiya *Itadaki Street: Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy: 30th Anniversary (2017) - Sephiroth *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (2013) - Diavolo *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015) - Diavolo *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - The Prince *Kingdom Hearts II (2005) - Sephiroth *Mobius Final Fantasy (2018) - Sephiroth *Namco × Capcom (2005) - Evil Ryū, Heishiro Mitsurugi, Ryū *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 4 (2005) - Kimimaro *Naruto: Narutimate Hero 3 (2005) - Kimimaro *Naruto: Narutimate Storm (2008) - Kimimaro *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 2 (2010) - Minato Namikaze *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 3 (2013) - Minato Namikaze, Kimimaro *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 4 (2016) - Minato Namikaze, Kimimaro *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Generations (2012) - Kimimaro, Minato Namikaze *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Revolution (2014) - Minato Namikaze *One Piece: Pirate Warriors (2012) - Hatchan *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 (2013) - Enel, Hatchan *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 (2015) - Enel, Hatchan *One Piece: Pirates' Carnival (2005) - Enel *One Piece: Romance Dawn: Dawn of the Adventure (2012) - Hatchan *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2007) - Enel *One Piece: Unlimited World R (2013) - Enel *Project X Zone (2012) - Dante *Sengoku Basara 3 (2010) - Katakura Kojūrō *Sengoku Basara 4 (2014) - Katakura Kojūrō *Sengoku Basara X (2008) - Katakura Kojūrō *Shin Megami Tensei: Deep Strange Journey (2017) - Mansemat *Sword Art Online: Lost Song (2015) - Chrysheight/Seijirō Kikuoka *Tales of Symphonia (2003) - Yuan Ka-Fai *Tales of Symphonia: Knight of Ratatosk (2008) - Yuan Ka-Fai *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 (2009) - Dhaos *Tales of Vesperia (2008) - Time Traveler *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Azure (2011) - Arios MacLaine *Thousand Arms (1998) - Schmidt *Valkyria: Azure Revolution (2017) - Godot Vilfort 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (2010) - Additional Voices *Assassin's Creed II (2009) - Additional Voices *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Kimimaro Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (99) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (6) *Years active on this wiki: 1990-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors